Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, complex high-availability storage systems may include dozens of components/systems/subsystems, wherein the same complex high-availability storage system may be accessed by users in different countries that communicate in different languages. Accordingly, these complex high-availability storage systems may need to be configured to communicate with its users in multiple languages.